


三人早餐

by Pichorka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve滿心期待和Bucky共同生活，沒想到對方卻帶來了第三位室友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三人早餐

**Author's Note:**

> Steve x Bucky x Rumlow。嘮叨的PWP。
> 
> 如果有堅決不吃其中任何一人受的人請注意，這可能不是你想看的東西。

　　Steve今天也是最早醒來的那個。

　　他坐起身，撥著似乎從沒亂過的金髮，看了一眼還在睡著的兩個人。床已經換過一次，現在又覺得不夠大了。但好像也沒什麼關係，反正──Bucky和Rumlow總像兩條取暖的狗一樣窩在一塊。

　　更正，是Bucky像抱著他的安慰毯一樣緊抓著Rumlow不放。他裸著的上身從白色被單間露出，金屬手臂顯眼地橫過Rumlow脖頸。

　　有那麼幾次Steve起了確認Rumlow沒有窒息而死的念頭，但如果仔細看，能觀察到男人身體隨著呼吸的起伏，只是有時會讓人懷疑那是Bucky的呼吸而不是他的。

　　Steve曉得這景象有多麼不健康，但是Bucky想要，他又能說什麼呢？

　　他望了一眼沒有設置響鈴的鬧鐘，又過了晨跑的最佳時間。向他曾經的好習慣致哀，Steve輕手輕腳下床，在浴室梳洗完畢後，到廚房張羅早餐。

　　如果問Bucky早餐想吃什麼，他總是回答：「鬆餅（pancakes）。」頂多是：「鬆餅，加糖漿。」事實上就算不特別說，他也每次都要加糖漿，還有奶油。

　　後來Steve就不問了，他可以接受每次下午茶都吃蘋果派，但每天早上吃鬆餅，這太過了。

　　他決定今天早餐是培根炒蛋與吐司，搭配牛奶減少Bucky的抱怨。Rumlow習慣喝咖啡，Steve自己要柳橙汁。

　　綁好圍裙的帶子、打開爐火，Steve將培根鋪進平底鍋，一邊想著今天的安排，不知不覺，他在烹飪的同時以鼻子哼起歌。

　　他剛把炒好的蛋從平底鍋中抖進盤子時，聽見臥室那邊傳來聲響。

　　Steve暫停了手上的動作，用他的四倍聽力仔細聽著。悶悶的，但有些激烈──是扭打聲？

　　手上的煎鍋都沒放下，Steve就砰砰砰地跑進了臥室。

　　他失而復得的親密戰友Bucky正抓著Rumlow的腰，把陰莖擠進對方體內。

　　「Buck！」Steve喊道。揮著平底鍋。

　　「早安。」Bucky忙碌之中抬了一下頭維持禮貌。Rumlow正發出難受的悶哼。

　　「我們討論過的，你不應該強迫……」

　　理智上，Steve叫自己不要看，他應該別開目光。但他還在看他們：Bucky的睡褲半脫了下來，Rumlow的也是，而Bucky將他臉朝下按著。

　　Bucky那粗大的陰莖正埋在Rumlow緊實的屁股內。

　　「我沒有。Rum喜歡這樣的。」Bucky努力表明他有當個乖孩子。

　　「你確定？」

　　Steve疑惑地問，年長的男人呻吟得十分疼痛。Bucky好像沒有用潤滑液。

　　「嗯。我們第一次搞上的時候，我打斷了他兩根肋骨。他那時硬得不得了。」Bucky突然皺起眉頭，好像被快感給突襲了，或許Rumlow夾了他。「Steve你不曉得……」

　　「Brock？」

　　「我好得很，隊長。」男人在粗喘中擠出句子。

　　Bucky的陰莖在Rumlow的屁股中進出。

　　「好吧……盡量在早餐涼掉之前出來。」

　　兩個成年人。你情我願。今天是假日。Steve猜他沒有任何阻止的理由。

　　「有鬆餅嗎？」

　　「Bucky，你前天才吃過鬆餅。」

　　士兵撇了撇嘴。另一人則發出介於大笑與嗆咳之間的聲音。

　　Steve回到廚房，把平底鍋放回爐上，但培根與炒蛋都已經做好，不需要開火了。他把三人份的吐司拿出來，為了節省時間並確保所有人的吐司都一樣熱而一併擺進大烤箱，扭轉開關設好時間，接著抱著雙臂，望著亮起來的烤箱等它。他還能聽見臥室裡的聲音，雖然並不很大。

　　然後他脫掉圍裙，將它甩在餐桌椅背上。

　　Steve打開臥房的門，走了進去。Bucky原本正埋頭操著Rumlow，注意到有人到來而轉頭看他，Steve彎身和他接吻。

　　Bucky幾乎是瞬間就閉上了眼睛，輕啃Steve的嘴唇。他們花了幾秒鐘好好享受這個吻。

　　Rumlow的呻吟被扭住、拉長了，他感覺到捅在身體裡的那東西跳了跳，顯示出親吻帶給它的興奮。

　　「我可以……？」Steve略有些難為情地，低聲問。

　　Bucky點了點頭，然後才想起來似地，輕捏了下Rumlow腰上的皮膚：「Rum？」

　　「來自美國隊長的請求，當然。」

　　伏在床上的男人扭頭瞧著這裡，扯起嘴角笑道。

　　「別那麼說。」Steve紅了臉。

　　同時也有些咋舌於Rumlow的厚顏無恥，他表現得像是他沒背叛過美國隊長，又被冬兵像裝在籠裡的寵物一樣拎了回來，附帶入住這個地方。

　　好像他渾然不知Steve對自己曾有的好感，以及九頭蛇臥底身份揭穿帶給對方的打擊，現在還得算上一筆佔據Steve心心念念好友過多注意力的帳。

　　同時也佔據Steve本人過多的注意力。

　　Bucky從Rumlow體內拔了出來，挪出空間給Steve。Rumlow翻身半躺半坐在床上，屈起膝蓋，手撐在身後兩腿大開，毫不掩飾自己的裸露。

　　他瞇起眼看Steve脫去上衣，爬到床上。

　　「你想怎麼做？隊長。」

　　「我說了別那樣叫我。別在這種時候。」

　　Rumlow移開眼神。

　　「我倒覺得這樣不錯。比較習慣。」

　　「Steve。」Bucky說，舔了舔嘴唇，不希望整件事失焦。

　　「抱歉。」Steve忍不住又親了他一下，這次是在顴骨上。Bucky本能性地瞇起接近被親吻位置的那隻眼。

　　Rumlow見他們膩乎起來，聳聳肩，「如果我不需要在這的話……」

　　他作勢起身卻被Bucky以金屬手臂牢牢抓住臂膀。

　　「待在這，Rum。」

　　Steve在他短短幾個字眼中聽出了懇求。Bucky略微低著頭，Steve從側邊能看見他的睫毛半垂著，遮去了一部分灰綠色的眼珠。他說得很輕，卻透出堅決。

　　那個時候也是如此。

　　像是想將男人藏在自己身後的陰影中一樣，Bucky立在Rumlow與Steve之間。表情也是像現在這樣，低著頭，從下面往上看著，有些心虛，但很確定自己要這麼做。

　　「我需要Rumlow。」他以身體作出護衛姿態的同時向Steve說，像在道歉一樣。

　　Steve並不理解。他理解Rumlow有多招人喜歡，他那些漫不經心的玩笑話，調情般的笑容，可靠的支援與不托大也不自卑的態度，還有精實身材顯現出的自律，以上種種混雜出來的魅力Steve充分領教過。他也理解Rumlow有多麼討人厭，當你以為你們漸漸開始熟稔、瞭解彼此，建立起信任的時候，他就向你揭露自己是個叛徒及混蛋。

　　當他看著你的眼睛邀請你去喝一杯時，心裡或許正愉快地想著他握有你最珍視的人，而你卻渾然不覺。

　　Steve必須一次次忍住不去質問Rumlow這件事。那個夜晚很不錯，正因如此現在回想起來顯得更加可恨。

　　然而和Bucky回到身邊相比，Rumlow確實無關緊要。Steve幾乎以為自己快忘了Rumlow的事，沉浸於即將和Bucky同住的喜悅中時，他想念得發狂的兒時玩伴卻帶來了第三位室友。

　　那個瞬間他明白Bucky不想待在復仇者大廈的真正原因，並感到為此暗自雀躍的自己，簡直是自我意識過剩。

　　「為什麼？」Steve差一點就問出了口，但他不確定自己已經準備好聽到答案，於是取而代之只吞嚥了一下。

　　「他總是照顧我。」像是看出了Steve的沉默所代表的意義，Bucky自顧自說。

　　我也會照顧你。Steve想。然後他說：「當然，Bucky，只要你這麼希望的話。」

　　在看見Bucky臉上泛起笑容的同時，Steve也注意到後面那個男人以耐人尋味的表情望著他。

　　Rumlow留了下來。他跪著直起上身──床有些偏軟，因此這不太容易，但他不必擔心失去平衡，因為Bucky將他攬在懷裡。Bucky坐在床上，雙臂圈住Rumlow，半閉著眼，舔他淺褐色肌膚上的凹陷，不時以犬齒輕咬，好像隨時要把懷裡的人撕成碎片、吞下肚。

　　那是沉迷。就像睡夢中四肢並用地將對方捆在身邊一樣。不健康。不清醒。

　　Bucky舔吻Rumlow的同時，金屬手指繞過Rumlow身後，陷入臀縫之中。Rumlow發出煽情的粗喘。

　　這讓Steve有些無措，他想起自己剛才看到的，Bucky壓在Rumlow身上進出的景象。他在烤麵包時揮不去那個畫面。他理所當然地受到了性的刺激，而讓他猶疑的是，Steve分辨不出如果要取而代之，自己想扮演哪個角色。

　　在Bucky的身下被他沉默而狂熱地操幹，還是按著Rumlow用力快速地抽插？

　　又或者，和Bucky像要融為一體般擁吻，同時將陰莖深埋入他體內？

　　他不太確定Rumlow問自己想怎麼做，是否因為他看穿了這一點。

　　Bucky抱緊了Rumlow的腰，歪頭看著Steve。

　　「Steve，」他以少年般純淨的嗓音說，疑惑他怎麼還不加入他們。

　　金髮男人感到一陣接近刺痛的暖意。這些日子以來Rumlow和Setve的接點是Bucky，Bucky並未對Steve接觸Rumlow表現過任何不悅，但管轄權依然潛默地被劃分給了Bucky。就像你室友的情人來訪一樣，你們對彼此禮貌但保持著距離，在餐桌上透過共同的熟識者傳遞鹽罐。Rumlow不是陌生人，但Steve還沒決定該怎麼面對他。對此Rumlow似乎也不在意。

　　同時，Rumlow可說是被藏著的。Steve見過Bucky對可能危及他的事物充滿戒備的樣子。Rumlow不是東西，不屬於任何人，但Bucky仍執拗地盤坐在他腳邊，準備好對任何靠近的生物露出牙齦嘶嘶威嚇。

　　但如果是Steve，就沒關係。

　　在Bucky眼中他依然特別。

　　Rumlow以手指梳爬著Bucky深色的長髮，回頭略帶促狹地看著Steve。他那無情無意的黃色鱷魚眼睛眨動著，臉孔因情慾而透著血色，並覆蓋著薄汗。線條分明的硬實背肌，隨著他手上的動作而微微被牽動。

　　「隊長。」Rumlow的聲音稍啞，從喉部發出。同樣是邀約，他的語調就比Bucky來得下流露骨得多。

　　Steve充分感受到被挑弄了。這個可惡的、毫無道德感的──

　　他將手放上Bucky環繞著Rumlow腰間的手，同時感受到人肌與金屬的觸感。Bucky順服地讓Steve解開他交錯的手臂，安靜看著Steve做他想做的。

　　Steve並不客氣地，直接以拇指掰開Rumlow的臀瓣。

　　Rumlow的身體振動了一下，喃喃自語道：「也不是全無驚喜。」

　　洞口比預想的柔軟並且溼潤。畢竟他剛剛已經被Bucky插過了。Steve將手指伸入，他沒做過這種事，如果要做，那最好先搞清楚裡面是什麼樣的。

　　Rumlow放在Bucky髮間的手輕輕扯緊。Bucky抬頭望著他的表情，然後彎下身來，雙手覆上Rumlow的性器，輕捏幾下，接著含入口中。

　　Rumlow的呼吸變得急促。他撩撥著Bucky的頭髮，將它往後攏去，讓Rumlow能更清楚地看見Bucky那年輕的臉龐，看見他平時微微翹起、紅嫩的嘴唇吸著自己的陰莖。Winter並不常給他做這個，事實上，是一次也沒有過，看來Rogers的存在激起了微妙的化學反應。

　　於此同時，美國隊長在身後攪弄那已經被操開了的小洞，Rogers意外強硬的作風實在有點令人興奮，現在Winter反而是溫馴的那個了。

　　Steve的手臂環過Rumlow胸前，抱住他，嘴唇觸著他的頸側。

　　Rumlow想起他邀Rogers去喝一杯那晚。手指撫摸玻璃杯壁，Rumlow不著痕跡地企圖誘使他談及自己以前的死黨兼戰友，他的Bucky。Rogers看起來不像察覺了Rumlow的意圖，卻依然沒有上鉤。看來那傷痕藏得太深，可能也還沒完全痊癒，不適合在酒吧和一個才剛開始增進彼此了解的特戰隊長傾吐。

　　Rogers想必認定那是一個約會。差一點點他們就要一起回家，但那畢竟進展太快了──這也是Steve單方面的想法，Rumlow一開始就打定主意以能不能從Rogers口中挖出一絲半點James Barnes的往事，來決定當晚要上哪張床。

　　和Rogers微笑著分手後，Rumlow轉頭往九頭蛇基地去。洞見計畫的前置作業已經進入重要階段，他知道Winter會在。他想念金屬手臂掐住自己的感覺了。

　　現在掐著他的則是美國隊長勝過希臘雕像的健美手臂。Rumlow並不意外Rogers會想加入，只是他原本設想對方對Bucky的興趣會比對自己大得多。Rogers一直保持禮貌，但Rumlow可不會遲鈍到感覺不出他對這種詭譎狀況的不適應，以及對自己破壞他和Bucky兩人世界美好構想所產生的敵意。

　　如果他和Rogers易地而處……第一天就會在晚餐裡下毒弄死對方了，誰管Winter喜不喜歡那傢伙，礙事就是礙事。Steve甚至還叫他Brock，大約他覺得對同住一個屋簷下的人稱呼姓氏不太合適。

　　這解釋了為什麼Steve是美國隊長，而他是個九頭蛇雙面間諜。

　　雖然表現得溫文有禮，Rogers說不定還在記恨。Rumlow曾說過這不是針對他個人（not personal）。當然不是，從他開始回應隊長的友善就不是。比起美國隊長Steve Rogers，他更感興趣的是Winter的昔日好友。若是Rogers聽懂了他的言下之意，理當更加憤怒。

　　Rumlow想像著美國隊長挾持那股怒意操幹自己，身體不禁興奮得一陣戰慄。

　　Winter感覺到了，他將性器前端的液體以舌頭捲進口中，舔舔嘴。

　　「他準備好了。」Bucky這句話是說給Steve聽的。

　　「哈……」Rumlow一開口就掩不住喘，「你要讓給你的老友？真感人。」

　　Bucky面無表情地微微聳了下肩。

　　「我可以操你的嘴。」

　　「哦。」Rumlow看上去挺喜歡這個主意。

　　「也許……我們都不需要退讓。」Steve低聲說道，他塞在Rumlow體內的手指用力撐開。

　　Rumlow的腿打起抖來。他看見Winter又舔了舔嘴。

　　「告訴我你不是我想的那個意思，隊長。」

　　「我說了別那樣叫我，Brock。」

　　Steve滿意地看到Rumlow失去他的餘裕。尤其是Bucky也直起腰，伸手和Steve一起架起Rumlow的腿。意識到接下來可能發生的事，前特戰隊長的眉頭扭緊。

　　「不……這行不通的，光Winter那東西就──」

　　「我們試試。」Rogers以他鼓舞人心的嗓音說。然而此刻Rumlow只想昂起腦袋往後猛撞他的鼻樑。想歸想，他曉得付諸武力自己佔不了任何便宜，於是他轉而懇求地看著Winter，希望他能有反對意見。

　　「可能會痛。」Winter語氣中透出的興味讓他聽起來像個虐待狂，「但我想你會喜歡的。」

　　喔，是了，Winter表現得像個虐待狂，是因為Rumlow自己是個被虐待狂。

　　但那是兩回事。Rumlow知道折斷肋骨是什麼感覺，被按住喉嚨幾乎窒息是什麼感覺，手臂被皮帶反綁到脫臼是什麼感覺，然而這不代表他願意去想像下面被撐裂是什麼感覺，更遑論享受。

　　「這是在針對我吧？Rogers？」

　　Bucky越過Rumlow的肩頭看見Steve微笑了一下。或許是因為這次Rumlow總算沒叫他隊長了。

　　「你很清楚自己是個惡棍，Brock。」

　　Steve從解開褲頭彈出的性器摩擦著Rumlow的臀部，低聲說道。

　　「但你說得沒錯，我的確把這視為私人恩怨。」

　　Rumlow必須緊扣Steve穿過他脅下將他撐起的手臂，才能穩住身體，因為他的腰已經完全騰空，僅靠前後兩個男人支撐住。物理上他不需要擔心摔下去，Steve和Bucky絕對有能力承載他；但心理上就不一定了。

　　他的額頭冒出冷汗，這就要發生了，但更令人招架不住的是他發現自己在抗拒的同時，竟也有著隱隱的興奮，對於那未曾經歷過的、性與疼痛的冒險。就像他首次被Winter抓住時，認定自己會被弄死，但同時陰莖卻漲得難受。

　　先擠進他體內的還是Bucky，血肉的手與金屬的手托住他大腿根部，幾分鐘前享用過的碩大陰莖再度進入窄道。

　　「……Rum，你這樣連我都吞不進去。」

　　「你以為我平常是輕鬆做到的？」Rumlow幾乎是在咆哮。擴張其實很充分，但他太過緊繃了。

　　「潤滑液？」Steve問道。

　　「潤滑液。」Bucky點點頭。

　　Rumlow感覺到身後的熱度離去，改由Winter抱住他，讓他完全倚在自己身上，並一吋一吋往下坐。Rumlow滿頭大汗，試著調整呼吸，讓Winter能插得深一點。

　　但Steve回來時Rumlow剛順好的呼吸就又亂了套。他還沒親眼看到Rogers的性器，但從先前摩擦著他的觸感看來，他猜想不會太小。

　　這行不通的……Winter已經佔滿了。

　　隊長以塗滿大量透明黏滑液體的手指按壓Rumlow正含著冬兵的洞口，然後慢慢推進去。

　　居然該死地沒有預想中困難，Rumlow咬著牙。

　　「我覺得行得通。」Steve說。

　　「我也覺得。」Bucky說。

　　「怎麼，我沒得投票嗎？」Rumlow嘶嘶說道。

　　他的後頸感覺得到Rogers的微笑。

　　「我知道你能做到的，Brock。」

　　你怎麼不去操你的Bucky呢，我知道你真正想幹的是這個。Rumlow恨恨地想。

　　Rogers夾在Winter陰莖與肉壁之間的手指往外，扯開一些空隙。老天，他真的要進來了。Rumlow不禁微微顫抖，Bucky安撫似地將他抱緊，略抬起臀部以利Steve的動作。

　　到進去一半時，Rumlow都還深信這是不可能的。他發出低啞的叫聲，自己都感到難為情，但沒辦法克制。很痛，同時塗得太多的潤滑液涼涼的，刺激著熱辣辣的洞口及內部。

　　但Rumlow也發現從後頸爬上來的，是興奮。他曉得自己正被撐開，更加打開，超過以往任何時刻。

　　那簡直就像，覺得自己正在突破極限，正在成就某些事。

　　「你果然喜歡。」Winter握住他挺得貼在小腹上的陰莖，低聲說。

　　Rumlow無法反駁。

　　Steve幾乎全進去了，他停了一下，感受到溫暖的包覆，然後慢慢地、試探性地往外抽。

　　「唔、」Bucky發出急促的短聲。

　　美國隊長瞬間耳朵發燙。他這才意識到自己正緊緊貼著Bucky的……

　　他們做過類似的事。當然那時Bucky還是James Barnes而不是冬兵，但對Steve來說都一樣。那是在美軍的時候，雖然Steve一直到最後都沒能鼓起勇氣告訴Bucky自己對他的感覺，但他們確實、在某個晚上，曾經在營帳中為彼此打手槍。

　　他不記得一開始怎麼發生的了──雖然以常理推斷多半是Bucky起的頭──因為那段回憶太過飄飄然，在某些時刻他甚至懷疑過記憶的真實性，懷疑自己把夢境或幻想搞混了。但Steve又確定自己事後清理過不小心沾髒了的衣物。那真的發生過。不僅僅打手槍而已，他們將性器靠在一塊，摩擦擼動。Steve幾乎不敢看Bucky的臉，卻又挪不開目光，在Bucky舒服得閉上眼睛的時候。

　　士兵都會這樣。Bucky說。大家都這麼做，就算在戰爭中人類依然需要性，或說更加需要。只是發洩，那不叫同性戀。所以Steve忍住了沒去親吻他微噘的嘴。

　　對此他太後悔了。於是Bucky回來後他便不顧一切吻了他。然而Steve無法確定這對冬兵來說代表著什麼。Bucky已不是當年那個愛笑、總把想法寫在臉上的男孩。

　　Steve將陰莖退出一半，又插了進去，Rumlow和Bucky同時呻吟出聲。然後他感覺到Bucky也開始抽動。

　　有些匆忙而不體面地，急得像個初嚐禁果的青少年。Steve注意到他飛快瞄了自己一眼，而又移開目光，專心在Rumlow身上。

　　Rumlow已說不出任何話，發出的聲音既像在呼痛又像在浪叫。他很確信自己有點弄傷了，要在這種狀況下完全放鬆簡直不可能，但也不需要，因為天殺的──這真過癮。

　　Winter抓他抓得很緊，把他捏痛了，指甲掐進肉裡，同時定定盯著Rumlow看。冬兵這樣瞪著人瞧並不稀奇，但那是指還在九頭蛇的時候──沒有Rogers的時候。

　　哦、哦，看來我們的人型兵器有點兒害羞，對於和他一同長大的好友、初戀、洗腦都洗不掉的祕密真愛或其他任何什麼共插一個洞這件事，甚至沒辦法看對方的眼睛，並且急匆匆地，好像需要這件事早點辦完。

　　Rumlow不介意性事快，只要足夠刺激。但超級士兵所謂的快，和一般人的又有那麼點不一樣。

　　他看見Winter皺起眉頭，像條委屈的小狗，便低頭吻他。這成功地讓Winter不滿地回咬，他們都清楚Rumlow在床上吻他是什麼意思，那是挑釁，嘲弄對方清純可愛，是媽媽乖巧的小男孩，值得好好疼惜。

　　只有Steve不明白這層意義。Rumlow可以感覺到Rogers放在他臀上的手緊了緊，掐起一塊肉，然後他的後頸就被啃了。Rumlow想像美國隊長那口白牙陷進自己淺褐色的皮膚。Rogers究竟是想藉此阻斷另外兩個人的吻，還是單純地想要參與其中？

　　但他 **已經** 參與其中了，Rumlow熱辣辣的下身可以為此宣誓作證。

　　彷彿一個Winter還不夠，Rogers也加快了操他的頻率與力度。

　　這下Rumlow只能攤在Bucky懷裡喘息，將頭靠上金屬手臂與人類皮膚的交界處。Steve為了更深地進入他，挪動身體，小腹都貼上了Rumlow的臀部。前列腺被不斷碾壓刺激，Rumlow開始有些神智不清。恍惚中他感覺到夾著他的兩人，越過了Rumlow拱起的肩膀濕熱地接吻，然後又來舔咬他的鬢邊及耳廓。

　　射精完有筋疲力盡的感覺，但只有Rumlow這麼覺得。

　　就說了超級士兵的快和一般人的不是同一個概念，憑藉和Winter打交道的多年經驗，Rumlow再清楚不過了。

 

 

　　當他們總算準備好離開床、迎接早餐時，Steve提議為了節省時間，他們可以一起進澡間。Rumlow猛推了Steve一把，跳起來，逃進浴室作為回答。

　　其實Steve並沒有到浴室繼續的意思，但Rumlow顯然是這麼以為的。

　　「不得不說看Brock氣急敗壞讓人心情很好。」

　　Steve坐起身看著響起水聲的浴室的門，發自內心地說道。

　　「我也覺得。」Bucky還躺在床上，滾動了一下，擠到Steve身邊，挨著他的大腿。

　　「他完全是個混蛋。」

　　「沒有比他更混蛋的了。」

　　「嘿，Steve，」Bucky突然叫他的名字，Steve低頭，從這個角度能看見Bucky深色的睫毛垂在臉上。「對不起。」

　　「為什麼道歉？」

　　「我知道你不喜歡有他在。我也、覺得，只有我們兩個會更好，但是我沒辦法……我想我有毛病。」

　　「你沒有。」Steve肯定地說，停頓了一下，「就算有，也沒關係。何況我不是不喜歡Brock。」

　　「你喜歡他？」Bucky一下子爬起來，以手臂支撐起上身，表情有些緊張。Steve被逗笑了。

　　「不跟你搶，沒什麼好擔心的。」

　　「我沒擔心那個。」Bucky扁起嘴。

　　「那你為什麼那麼緊張？」

　　Bucky扭過了頭沒回答。然後他又倒下來，像在賴床，腦袋擱在Steve腿上，輕輕閉上了眼睛。

　　「我剛剛想到以前的事。」他說。

　　「什麼事？」

　　「還在軍隊裡的事。然後我想……為什麼我那時沒吻過你。」

　　「因為我是個膽小鬼。」

　　「我才是膽小鬼。」Bucky囈語般回答。「現在也還是。」

　　Steve伸手碰他的臉，圓滑的臉頰、紅潤的嘴，在他手指觸摸時微微張開。

　　「Bucky，他以前真的照顧過你嗎？」Steve低聲說。

　　「嗯，」他發出的聲音在Steve指尖微微顫動，「他是唯一一個。」

　　「那麼他當然應該待在這裡。」Steve平靜地說。

　　Rumlow腰間圍著毛巾、一面擦著頭髮上的水走出來，看見他們兩個的樣子，揚了揚眉毛。

　　早餐的時間推得有點遲，而且當然已經冷了，只有吐司因為一直放在烤箱中，還保有餘溫。他們先後在餐桌上坐下，Steve才注意到自己疏漏了什麼。

　　Rumlow的咖啡沒煮。

　　於是Steve將自己的柳橙汁倒了一半到Rumlow的杯子裡。Bucky見狀，也拿起玻璃杯，將另外半杯以牛奶補滿。

　　Rumlow綠著臉舉杯飲了一口。

　　「噁！」他說，做了個鬼臉，然後另外兩個士兵都笑了起來。

 

-End-


End file.
